Adrien Agreste/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug As Cat Noir, he teams up with Marinette to stop the Evillustrator in the episode of the same name and promises to protect her. He introduces himself in a playful, flirty manner by kissing her hand and trying to show off his muscles. Afterwards, as Adrien, he asks her what she thinks of Cat Noir, and he assumes from her jumbled response (which is her trying to say he, Adrien, is cooler) that she thinks he is cool, to his satisfaction. During "Glaciator", disappointed that Ladybug didn't show up to a date which he himself planned, he decides to stop by at Marinette's balcony. He confides in her when they both are having love problems, and cheers her up by showing him his surprise for Ladybug, happy that someone liked it. However, he has a huge crush on Ladybug. During "Dark Cupid", he tries to write a love poem to Ladybug but throws it away and after defeating the titular villain Adrien was disappointed in himself for the horrible things he said to her. But he becomes surprised when he found out someone answered his poem and believed it came from Ladybug (unknown to him that Marinette is the heroine). He gets lost in Ladybug's beauty every time when she's nearby, when he isn't being Cat Noir and even blushing at her on occasion, like during "The Mime" and "Simon Says". In "Volpina", Adrien as Cat Noir, saw how much Ladybug cared for his alter ego and commented that she was stubborn. His dedication to helping her is so strong he willingly ducked in to save her and even fight along side her even with a sprained ankle seen in "Riposte". In "Gorizilla", he says that he will always trust Ladybug when he jumped off the building and yet didn't transform, having faith in her. However, once on the ground Adrien almost calls Ladybug "My Lady" in front of everyone before catching himself. During after the titular villain's defeat in "Style Queen", he personally thanked Ladybug for the lift back to Grand Palais and for saving him. Adrien also acted nervous when he found his hand on Ladybug's shoulder causing him to stutter. He constantly flirts with her (as Cat Noir) and refers to her by a number of pet names, including "My Lady" and "Bugaboo". He often puts her on the spot with his romantic advances, but he does respect her wishes and never takes it too far. To his constant exasperation, she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings. Occasionally, he loses his bravado around her, like during Valentines' Day after defeating Dark Cupid in the episode of the same name. He longs to know who she is behind the mask, but he respects her desire to keep it secret as seen in "Lady Wifi", when he doesn't open the door with Ladybug detransforming behind it. As a team, they work well together, although Cat Noir sometimes feels like he has to do more of the dirty work because he cannot capture akumas. Despite his crush on her, he doesn't agree with everything she says and questions her if she becomes irrational. Sometimes, they have disagreements, but they know how to work them out and defeat any villain. And yet, just as Ladybug has a lot of trust and faith in Cat Noir, he has a lot of trust and faith in her. When he admitted to Chloe in "Antibug" that the two were a team and was happy when the "real Ladybug" came to free him. He was always assured and comforted by Ladybug when in doubt seen in "The Dark Owl" and "Reverser", when he turns cowardly. In "Anansi", when he questioned about being replaced by their new ally Carapace, she assured him that he was irreplaceable making him smile. Cat Noir is fully willing to risk his life to protect her, having shielded her from lethal attacks. He is very dedicated to Ladybug and hopes she will one day return his affections. Sensitive about his feelings for her, he struggles briefly in "Glaciator" when he thinks Ladybug is playing with his emotions. He apologizes later for his bitterness after she explains she never meant to hurt him. When Ladybug kindly tells him that she honestly doesn't see him romantically, he respectfully accepts her honesty and tells her she is his best friend, yet he doesn't lose hope in her reciprocating his feelings someday. He briefly becomes frustrated that Ladybug kept secrets from him in "Syren", however, she promises he will be told everything by "him". After he meets Master Wang Fu and defeats Syren, he thanked his partner for keeping her promise. During "Sandboy", when it's revealed that his nightmare is an evil version of her hating him and Ladybug says, "You have strange dreams too." When she asks him about it in concern he says "You're the girl of my dreams." He becomes shocked with Ladybug when she lost the Bee Miraculous in "Queen Wasp", and yet worked with her to get to it back. During "Frozer", he once again tries to confess her love to Ladybug but once again she rejects him (unaware that the special guy is his alter ego) becoming sad but when they meet again he treats her coldly and goes off on his own. But when he defends Ladybug from Frozer's incoming attack Cat Noir realizes that they still make a great team despite not being a couple and still continues to romantically pursue her. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", when Ladybug felt doubtful on how to defeat Hawk Moth he encouraged her by reminding her despite not having a full team they were in it together and they would find a way. }} Plagg }} Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Unknown to Adrien, his father actually has a secret identity as his greatest enemy Hawk Moth. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Cat Noir and Ladybug are introduced to Hawk Moth when akumas form a large version of his head while the two heroes are fighting Stoneheart at the Eiffel Tower. He is fully aware that he is behind the akumas and super villains. Adrien always works hard to stop him from winning and taking his and Ladybug's Miraculous. Ladybug's theory that Gabriel is Hawk Moth devastates Adrien in "The Collector". Although skeptical at first, he recognizes the strength in Ladybug's evidence. He is fooled by his father's trick by transforming into the Collector, feeling relieved that his father isn't his greatest enemy as Cat Noir. During "Heroes' Day", Cat Noir sees Hawk Moth commence his biggest plan yet he wasn't afraid, confident that they could defeat him. When he and Ladybug backed him into a corner, Cat Noir didn't want to hear anything about his wish knowing chaos would ensue.}} Nathalie Sancoeur Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Adrien seems to trust Alya's judgment; an example of this is when he suspected Chloé was Ladybug since Alya believed it. Though there is not much interaction between them, Adrien and Alya are friendly to one another when an encounter arises. Such as when they got pair together for a project with Nino in "The Evillustrator" and when they were talking to each other about Marinette's birthday in "Befana". As Cat Noir, he also describes her as a "brave chick" to Ladybug when she is kidnapped by the titular character in "The Pharaoh". After Ladybug left he asked Alya if she wanted to know his age but by looking at his ring he ran away in fear. In "Dark Owl", Adrien comes to Alya as Cat Noir with Ladybug to ask her for a favor in helping the Owl live out his dream. She gladly accepts, and he praises her for her good acting performance. Cat Noir meets Rena Rouge, Alya's alter ego, in "Sapotis", welcoming her to his and Ladybug's team with open arms. After she responds to his teasing with her own teasing, he notes that he has a feeling he'll like working with her. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge working well as a team, Cat Noir helps her by giving her advice when she needs it, and he is impressed by how fast she learns. When she leaves to de-transform, he bids her farewell by saying it was a pleasure to work with her. They continue to be on friendly terms seen in "Syren", where the two help round up some runaway panthers and fight well together in "Mayura". Emilie Agreste Lila Rossi Adrien is friendly with Lila, but he is flustered and wary by her upfront passion towards him. While Adrien is upset when he learns the truth about her lies of being a superhero, he somewhat feels bad for her being harshly exposed by Ladybug. At first he believes Volpina is a real new hero, being supportive of her and suggesting that Ladybug should treat her nicely. Once he figures out Volpina is Lila, he tries to reason with her as his regular self, albeit awkwardly having to note that they weren't necessarily going on a date earlier before her akumatization. His response as Cat Noir to Lila's rejection of Ladybug's apology is "Ouch..." In "Catalyst", Adrien is disappointed when Lila lies to the class about being in the kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project, shaking his head in disapproval. Santa Claus }} Kagami Tsurugi Adrien treats Kagami respectfully as an opponent during their match in "Riposte", and he feels guilty for his uncertain win against her, a win that makes her depressed. Though he isn't initially aware that Kagami is a girl or that her family is famous in fencing, he treats her kindly, and he encourages her to try again at battling him in a rematch with a definitive winner. In "Frozer", Adrien asks her about his romances on Ladybug she advises him to change to targets and the two spend some time at the ice rink together. When Adrien tells her he won't give up on his love for Ladybug, Kagami accepts his choice but says she'll be waiting when he quits. Master Wang Fu At first, he came across Wang Fu in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" helping him up. Adrien officially meets Wang in "Syren", where he was shocked as the man knew his identity as Cat Noir. When he comes to the mansion Plagg introduces Wang as the Guardian of the Miraculous. Marinette's parents Adrien first meets Marinette's parents in "Gamer" when he comes over to practice with Marinette for a video game tournament finding them nice and friendly and enjoyed watching Tom's cooking lessons in "Despair Bear". As Cat Noir, he welcomed their help in protecting Kim in "Animan" as well as eyed their family photo smiling at their happiness.